Emilia
Overview Emilia in Shakespeare’s Othello and Christopher Moore’s The Serpent of Venice are quite similar yet different in multiple ways. Emilia, wife of Iago, encounters many trivial circumstances in her short life. She is the attendant, or lady-in-waiting to Othello’s Desdemona. Emilia, though not a huge part or main character, has a huge impact on the events that occur involving the people she loves most. Personality in ''Othello'' Emilia is a complex character, which the audience can pick up on even in the briefness that we see her. She so desperately wants to give love, and have it be reciprocated. She is a total sweetheart. Emilia has the biggest heart to go along with her kind and gentle spirit. However, she is loyal and obedient, which isn't always a good attribute. Emilia is commonly submissive to her evil husband, Iago. She cares about people's approval and making others happy, even if she disagrees with them and their motives. She says what you want to hear. Furthermore, Emilia is intelligent, and throughout the novel, becomes more and more steadfast and firm in what she believes is right, which shines through at the end, but it was too late. Personality in ''The Serpent of Venice'' Emilia in The Serpent of Venice deserves a huge “high-five” from those who are disgusted with Iago’s actions. Emilia did not take any of the garbage that Iago threw at her. She is a beautiful girl in this time who got “wifed up” before knowing the depths of Iago's cruelty. In response to that his cruelness, she stands up for herself. Unlike in Othello, Emilia speaks her mind bluntly and without regards of whom she might offend. She is straight forward and to the point, not dealing with lies or betrayal. She is still very loyal to Desdemona and her friendship. She cares about people deeply, however, she does not care for unjust acts. Audiences of The Serpent of Venice would be proud of Emilia, because she does not allow for herself to be stepped all over. Role in Othello Throughout the beginning of the novel, Desdemona and Emilia become more than just acquaintances when they bonded over the annoyances of marriage and men. They took a liking for each other, and ultimately became very close friends. However, this is all irrelevant when in the presence of Iago. See Iago, Emilia's husband, is the antagonist in the play, one of the cruelest men in all of Shakespeare’s writings. Iago demands actions from Emilia, and Emilia submissively gives it to him, in hopes of being reciprocated in love. Iago requested for Emilia to steal a handkerchief Othello had presented to Desdemona, to which she obliged. This action, though seemingly insignificant at first, was the ultimate cause Desdemona's death. Othello, because of this handkerchief, believes that Desdemona had been cheating on him which is going to lead him to an inequitable murder. Realizing her husband, Iago, was a twisted man and purposely framed Desdemona and Othello, Emilia confessed her and husband's actions. She explained to Othello, after which he had killed Desdemonna, that she in fact stole the handkerchief for her husband and that Desdemonna did not commit infedelity. This confession were her last words, for she was soon stabbed by Iago for betraying him and telling the honest truth on her best friend's behalf. Though her role in the play was limited, Emilia's role in Othello was that of great importance. Because she stole the handkerchief, Iago's twisted plot was enhanced, and ultimately, was the cause of the chain reaction of the deaths in the play. Role in ''The Serpent of Venice'' Because of Emilia's blunt and straightforward personality in The Serpent of Venice, she does not get dragged into schemes that she does not care to partake in. Iago asks for Emilia to arrange for Cassio and Desdemona to meet up. Emilia's reply is rather hilarious in that she makes a deal with him. The proposition was that if she was to arrange for this meeting to occur, she would never ever have to sleep with Iago again. This situation shows the utter disrespect and grossness Emilia feels for her husband, of all people. Furthermore, in this book, Emilia does not steal the handkerchief belonging to Desdemona for Iago; Iago takes it himself. Fast forwarding farther into the plot, when Iago tells blatant lies about where the handkerchief is to Othello, Emilia immediately sets the facts straight. Emilia does not take unjust acts from anyone; she does not tolerate them. Emilia then teams up and sides with Desdemona and Othello in the plan to harm Iago. This trio ends up imprisoning Iago. All those opposing Iago and his actions can be content with the outcome of this story, unlike in Othello. Quotes and Meanings “'''The Moor’s abused by some most villainous knave. Some base, notorious knave.” (Act 4 Scene 2, Line 143-5). Emilia was the first to suggest that there were lies and rumors being told to Othello about Desdemona. (Othello) ''"O the more angel she, and you the blacker devil!” (Act 5 Scene 2, Line 140). (Othello)' '' This is Emilia's reaction to Othello wrongfully killing Desdemona. She is utter shock and disturbance at the scene, cursing and demonizing his name. “I will not charm my tongue. I am bound to speak” (Act 5 Scene 2, Line 191). (Othello) '' After finding Desdemona dead, and knowing that Iago plotted it all, Emilia finally decides to stand up for herself and the truth. At that moment, she was done being silent. ''“And he would have never harmed a hair on my lady’s head, even spoken an unkind word to her, had he not been driven by your lies.” (Serpent of Venice) '' In a confrontation to Iago, Emilia blames and rightfully accuses Iago for his unjust actions. She stands up to him and does not allow him to deny his actions or redirect the conversation to anything but his executed murder plot. ''“Methinks the lady protests just the right amount,” said Emilia. “Methinks the lady is just getting fucking started protesting.” (The Serpent of Venice) This quote accurately describes the blunt, upfront, and offensively sarcastic personality Emilia has in ''The Serpent of Venice. '' __FORCETOC__